1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus for synthesizing a plurality of video format signals (signals such as video composite signals including horizontal and vertical sync signals: the same shall also apply hereinbelow), which are generated from a plurality of disk players, and for obtaining a single video signal and for displaying it as an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-63-175595, discloses an apparatus in which a video format signal is, for example, frequency divided and division signals obtained thereby are recorded onto a set of video disks. After that, the set of video disks are played by driving a set of players concurrently and the signals obtained are synthesized and displayed as an image.
When a set of a plurality of video disks as mentioned above are played and recording signals are reproduced in an ordinary manner, the division video signals recorded in the same frames of a plurality of disks must be reproduced and synthesized. For this purpose, it is necessary for a main controller in the apparatus to designate frame numbers to be reproduced by the players. However, there is no guarantee such that a plurality of players including mechanical driving sections, instantaneously and simultaneously reproduce a designated frame and generate a video signal at any particular, time. That is, there is a possibility that any one of the plurality of players cannot reproduce a designated frame, due to some problem. In any of the above cases, the synthesized and displayed image is disordered.